


骨科 兄弟年上 为车而车 PWP r18

by wzyhhh



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 骨科 年上 原耽 诱受
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wzyhhh/pseuds/wzyhhh
Summary: 沙发play  骑乘  浴室play  腿交





	骨科 兄弟年上 为车而车 PWP r18

**Author's Note:**

> 18以下勿入  
到了年龄就上车

哥哥赶到酒吧，皱眉看着歪在沙发上醉的不省人事的弟弟。‘‘哥哥你来了啊，”弟弟撒娇道，边说着边用手臂环上了哥哥的脖子。哥哥给旁边弟弟的朋友们打了个招呼后就直接把人扛回了家。  
到了家之后，弟弟依然抱着哥哥不肯松手，哥哥哄着说：“我去给你放热水洗澡，乖。”弟弟终于松手，乖乖地坐在客厅沙发上，哥哥转身浴室放热水。弟弟其实头脑非常清醒，醉酒什么的都是装的，今晚他终于开始实施自己的计划。  


哥哥放好浴缸里的热水后，回到客厅，只见沙发上的弟弟下半身已经脱光，一只手撸动着前端的性器，一只手搅着粉嫩的穴口，上半身穿的白衬衫开了三颗扣子，露出瘦削的锁骨。弟弟的头微微上扬，眼睛半眯着，漂亮红润的脸蛋上露出兴奋放浪的表情，嘴上一直叫着哥哥的名字。哥哥见到这幅春光，已经硬到不行，看着弟弟叫着自己的名字自慰，他哪里把持的住。哥哥跨坐在弟弟的大腿上，笑着看弟弟，看他还能玩出什么花样，说：“弟弟，你是在勾引我吗？”弟弟则发出饥渴难耐的娇喘：“这不是很明显的吗，我希望哥哥狠狠地肏干我，我里面又软又热，哥哥不想进来吗”说着他抓起哥哥的一只手，细细地舔弄着骨节分明的修长手指，舔湿了之后将食指和中指直接塞进了后穴。唾液和肠液的润滑使手指的进入没有受到太大的阻碍，温暖的肠壁紧紧包裹着手指，弟弟发出满足的呻吟。哥哥的手指耐心地游走在紧致的甬道中，不多时就找到了敏感点，手指微微按压 ，弟弟的呻吟变了个调，“哥哥。。。好棒。。。就是那里。。。好舒服。。好爽。。等会儿哥哥要用大肉棒狠狠地肏那里让我高潮。。。”哥哥不断用手指刺激那里，很快弟弟就高潮了，直接射在了哥哥的小腹上，打湿了一片。哥哥低头，舔着弟弟的耳朵轮廓：“你太快了，这么就受不了了吗”弟弟还沉浸在高潮余韵中没有缓过神来，他埋在哥哥颈间，说道：“都怪哥哥太厉害了，光用手指就能让我高潮”哥哥再也忍不住，解开裤子的拉链，拉下内裤，粗大火热的性器瞬间弹出，抵在弟弟的小腹上。弟弟自觉地将双腿架在哥哥肩膀上，抬高了腰部，露出粉嫩红润的小穴，小穴微微的一张一合，流出淫靡透明的肠液，发出无声的邀请，“哥哥。。。已经可以了，快进来好不好，哥哥的又大又粗，我后面好空虚，哥哥快来喂饱我。。。”哥哥已经被弟弟弄的理智尽失，“哥哥今天晚上一定满足你”说着便插了进去。 

由于弟弟事先自己做好了扩张，进入并没有太大的阻碍。尺寸可观的狰狞性器一寸寸推平穴内的褶皱，但过程依旧缓慢。性器的尺寸是手指完全无法相比的，弟弟疼得皱眉，哥哥见了不忍心，温柔地吻上了弟弟的唇。情人的吻好比春药，弟弟迫不及待地撬开了哥哥的唇齿，两人的舌在彼此之间纠缠不清，原本温柔的亲吻逐渐变得激烈起来，吻到最后两人都气喘吁吁。与此同时，性器也进去了大半，紧致的肠肉吮吸着肉棒，哥哥爽到头皮发麻，握着弟弟的腰轻微地抽插了几下寻找敏感点。肏到某个部位时，弟弟的呻吟突然变了个调，哥哥便知道找到了，于是直接放开了，大开大合地疯狂肏干了起来，每一次都退出很多，进去时又直接狠狠地肏在了敏感点上，肉体撞击的啪啪声响与淫靡的水声令人耳红，弟弟也十分配合，哥哥肏进来时主动往前面顶胯，毫不掩饰欲望的浪叫声充斥着整个房间：“哥哥。。。哥哥好厉害。。。每次都能肏到我的敏感点。。。好棒。。。老公好大，技术又好，肏的我好爽。。。再深一点。。。啊！”哥哥被弟弟露骨的荤话刺激到不行，一记猛顶，肏地更深，弟弟也忍不住射了出来，迎来了第二次高潮，白灼的液体射在了胸口上，高潮时穴口一阵收缩，绞得哥哥也差点射了出来。弟弟发出满足的呻吟，紧紧抱着哥哥，哼哼唧唧地叫着。哥哥也想释放自己的欲望，埋头苦干了几十下之后终于射在了里面，性器抵在敏感点上，一股一股的精液浇在肠壁上，两人体验着极致的欢愉。性器退出穴口，大股的白色浊液在沙发上流得到处都是，淫靡不堪。 

弟弟将头埋在哥哥怀里，慵懒的语调中带着点因为喊的太厉害而造成的沙哑：“哥哥真的好厉害，第一次做就让我仅凭后面就高潮了。。。”哥哥打断弟弟，“你之前是不是和别人做过。。。我觉得你很熟练的样子。。。” 弟弟委屈巴巴地说：“才不是呢！我今天是第一次做。我发情放荡的样子当然只能给哥哥一个人看！我性欲很强，每天都想和哥哥做爱，可我给了哥哥好多暗示你都不理我，我只能每天自慰，玩自己后面，对着哥哥的照片高潮，每次我后面都要流好多水出来，我想让哥哥的大肉棒狠狠贯穿我的身体，用精液喂饱我饥渴难耐的小穴。。。”哥哥内心狂喜，他之前隐约感受到了弟弟炙热的目光，但又不确定，每天都在背德的感情中挣扎，又无法阻止自己沉沦下去，此时他明白了弟弟的心意，自然非常开心。他看向弟弟，后者有些生气，正恼恨地看着自己，眼中泛着点点泪光，哥哥心中软的一塌糊涂，亲亲弟弟的脸，“对不起，哥哥误会你了，我也喜欢你。今天晚上我也是第一次做，以后哥哥每天都和你做好不好，我想把你干到高潮，嘴里喊着我的名字，让你离不开我。。。”心意互通后温柔与甜蜜一点一滴化开，两人吻得难舍难分。 

弟弟握住哥哥又一次硬起来的性器，“哥哥刚才干我一定累了，肏得我好爽，我们换一个姿势好不好，这次我会让哥哥很舒服”说着弟弟便跨坐在了哥哥的身上，握着阴茎，慢慢坐了上去。肏的烂熟的小穴热情地包裹着性器，这一坐下去竟是整根没入，两人都发出了舒爽的呻吟，趁弟弟适应自己尺寸还没有动的时候，哥哥摸到了两人相连的地方，沾了一手淫液，抹在弟弟胸前的两点红缨上，忘情地吮吸起来，用舌头和牙齿灵活地挑逗着，“弟弟那么熟练是不是看了很多GV，学了很多姿势和技巧啊”弟弟红着脸，轻微点了点头，“我电脑里有好多片子，每次看的时候我都在想哥哥会用什么姿势肏干我。哥哥你喜欢骑乘吗，我很喜欢这个姿势，这样进的很深，你看现在整根都进去了，一定会干的很爽。。。 ”说着弟弟用双手支撑着哥哥的肩膀，开始上下律动，每次提臀的时候露出半根，之后又直接借助重力坐下去整根没入。哥哥看到在自己身上纵情驰骋，放肆呻吟的弟弟，脑子里只剩下如何把这个发浪的家伙往死里肏的念头，他也配合着，胯部随着弟弟的节奏往上顶着，“弟弟，你下面吸得我好紧，又软又热，我肏你肏得好爽，你舒服吗，”弟弟的浪叫声愈发地妩媚高昂 ，每一次的契合都能精确地碾过他的G点，“啊啊。。。舒服，好爽。。。。但现在我有点累了，要不哥哥出点力吧”骑乘这个姿势的确累人，动了一阵之后弟弟的速度慢了下来，哥哥握着弟弟的腰，开始又一轮疯狂的肏干，打桩机一般又快又准地撞击着，弟弟则扬起头，露出漂亮的喉结，他已经被肏干到神志不清，哥哥老公的开始乱叫，“老公好棒，再快一点。。。啊！好深啊。。好喜欢哥哥肏我。。。”哥哥下半身凶狠，嘴上却很温柔，他顺着弟弟胸前的两点，一路往上轻柔地吻上去，舔着弟弟的喉结，用牙齿轻轻咬着，这种征服使他无比快乐。 

快要射的时候，哥哥想着之前已经内射过一次了，今天晚上又是第一次做爱，他怕连续两次的内射会让弟弟脆弱的肠壁受不了，在欲望攀上顶峰时他用最后的理智，一手抬着弟弟的臀，想要退出来射。弟弟察觉到了哥哥的意图，他慌张地抱住了哥哥的肩膀，呻吟中带上点哭腔，“哥哥。。。哥哥不要退出来，射在里面给我吧，我好想要。。。”说着他狠狠地坐下去，往下一顿，哥哥理智的弦彻底崩断，被欲望操控着，又一次全部射在了甬到里，弟弟的前面也射出了一点稀薄的液体，柔软的真皮沙发上布满了两人欢爱的痕迹。 待阴茎软了下来，哥哥才慢慢地退了出来，弟弟也因为骑乘姿势消耗了太多体力，趴在哥哥的怀里微微地娇喘。哥哥听着弟弟的声音，怕自己又会硬起来，赶紧抱着人去浴室清理。 

之前放的水早就冷了，只能重新放。弟弟双腿放平，背靠浴缸，脸上因做爱之后产生的潮红还未退却。热水一点一点地漫上皮肤，引来他舒服的喟叹。一旁的哥哥还没进浴缸，却又被弟弟给叫硬了。看着哥哥再次挺立的性器，弟弟感到非常满意，“我就知道哥哥很厉害，一晚上才做两次肯定无法满足哥哥，我也还想要，哥哥想玩浴室play吗”哥哥进了浴缸，两腿跪在弟弟的两旁，双手撑在浴缸两侧，“浴缸这么大，不做可惜了，但今天晚上做太久我怕你受不了，这次我就不插进去了，下次我们再玩浴室play，做全套。。。对着镜子做，让你看看哥哥是怎么肏你的。。。” 

性器挤进双腿之间，摩擦着娇嫩的大腿根内侧，一进一出之间带起了哗哗的流水声，听起来格外色情。弟弟夹紧了腿，两人的性器蹭在一起，即使只是腿交也能带来别样的刺激。又过了十多分钟，哥哥第三次迎来了高潮，射在了水里，白色的浊液一点点晕染在水里。 

经过这样大半晚上的激烈性爱，两人都有些疲惫。仔细做完清理后，哥哥拿了浴巾裹着弟弟回了卧室，入睡前两人交换了一个绵长的吻 ，“哥哥，下次我们多干一会儿好不好，我想多换几个姿势。。。”当然可以，以后每天都做吧，一夜六七次，保证你满意。。。我好喜欢听弟弟的浪叫，叫得我好硬啊，以后再浪再骚一些都可以，我好喜欢弟弟被我肏干到高潮迭起的淫叫和表情。。。”哥哥最后在弟弟头上落下一个吻，“亲爱的，晚安，明天我们继续。”


End file.
